1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and more particularly, to a touch event processing method in a portable device for preventing hacking of a touch event that occurs on a touch screen of the portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularity of Internet access, recent portable devices (mobile terminals) such as smart phones and tablets equipped with a radio communication module are being used for exchanging sensitive information with a web server through the Internet. Particularly, electronic settlement and Internet banking information are now commonly exchanged via mobile terminals. For example, in order to complete the purchase of a product at an online shopping mall using a mobile terminal, the user sends security information (e.g. account number, credit card number, and password) to a web server through the electronic settlement procedure. For a mobile terminal equipped with a touchscreen, the security information may be entered through the touchscreen. For this purpose, the terminal displays a keypad on the screen to receive the security information from the user. If the security information is leaked and used by others illegally, this may cause significant property damage.
Meanwhile, Multi-Operating System (OS) is a technology used in the server environment. Recently, this technology has been adopted in the mobile environment for providing security. The conventional multi-Operating System includes a host (main or normal) OS and at least one guest (sub) OS dependent on the host OS and responsible for security. In this host-guest relationship, the guest OS receives the security information from the host OS and thereafter processes the security information. However, if a hacking program is installed in the mobile terminal and runs on the host OS, the touch event generated on the touchscreen may be hacked in the process of being transferred to the guest OS. That is, the conventional multi-OS mobile terminal is vulnerable to the leakage of sensitive touch event information through hacking of the host OS.